Quiero Manejar
by Suki90
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Cuando eres alguien de baja estatura, casi nunca serás capaz de tomar el volante sin que haya problemas para ver. Pero cuando tienes a un instructor tan considerado... desde vergonzoso hasta divertido lo puedes llegar a tomar.


**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **T** ítulo: El misterio de tu nombre  
 **P** areja: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –  
 **A** utor original: ash-artz.  
 **T** raducción: Suki90

* * *

 **Q** uiero **M** anejar

* * *

— Yuu~, quiero manejar — se quejó Shinoa falsamente.

— No puedes, Shinoa, eres muy pequeña.

Ante aquella respuesta Shinoa solamente resopló y se cruzó de brazos mientras que sus dedos avanzaban lentamente hacia donde su Arma Maldita estaba. Al darse cuenta de esto, Yuu dio varios saltos hacia atrás, tomando una distancia significativa.

— Oye, oye, Shinoa.

Shinoa tan sólo procedió a mirarlo, sus ojos denotaban un aire asesino.

— Que. Yo. Quiero. Manejar.

— Ni siquiera sabes cómo.

La Hiragi simplemente sonrió, sabiendo que, al momento en que esas palabras salieron de su boca, estaba ya desarmándolo.

— Enséñame —canturreó Shinoa mientras que giraba sobre su cuerpo con sus pequeños brazos extendidos.

Yuu tan sólo la observó. Ella, tan sólo le brindó una mirada decidida.

— Tch. Bien —fue lo único que respondió Yuu, girándose.

Ella abrió la boca exageradamente, con una expresión que parecía la de un niño al que le habían prometido un helado.

— Yuu-chan de verdad me quiere —dijo ella con una sonrisa, inclinándose un poco hacia él.

— Cállate y entra al auto.

— Espero que no planees secuestrarme.

Ante eso, Yuu soltó una risa seca — No, lo siento. No tengo ganas de morir.

* * *

— ¡No, Shinoa! ¡Reversa! ¡Reversa!

Shinoa tiró de la palanca y cambió de velocidad justo antes de que se dieran contra una gran parte de un destruído edificio. Yuu suspiró aliviado antes de mirar por el espejo y gritara de nuevo.

— ¡Hacia adelante, hacia adelante! ¡¿Estás tratando de matarnos?!

La joven lo miró de nuevo y cambió otra vez la velocidad— Sí, pero por supuesto. Estoy planeando matar a dos extremadamente fuertes miembros de la Unidad de Exterminio de Vampiros en un accidente automovilístico —le respondió sarcásticamente. La verdad era que había entendido bien cuando Yuu le explicó, sabía cómo funcionaba el auto. Sólo había un problema. No podía ver NADA. Sin embargo su orgullo era más importante para ella que decirle al muchacho que siempre tuvo razón. Y no había manera de que se sentara en una superficie elevada o algo por el estilo, primero que la apuñalara de muerte un vampiro antes que eso. Alzó la vista hacia el sol y cerró uno de sus ojos mientras se bajaban del carro para tomar un descanso.

Yuu vio cómo la mirada de Shinoa cambiaba y se posaba sobre el suelo. Este se mordió el labio con una expresión perpleja. Parecía ser que ella había entendido lo que él le había explicado sobre los comandos del auto y su estructura, incluso se lo repitió textualmente. Pero sinceramente era terrible.

La observó de nuevo y entonces detectó que sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza, con frustración a sus costados, lo que le sirvió para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Era bajita. La estaba molestando en su momento pero resultó ser que tenía razón. Ante esa revelación no pudo evitar carcajearse ante el pensamiento de que una poderosa soldado extermina vampiros era demasiado pequeña como para manejar un auto.

— Je…

— ¿De qué te estás riendo, TontiYuu?

— Ja. De nada, de nada. Sólo intento averiguar por qué no puedes manejar —le respondió burlonamente, llegando incluso a acariciar su barbilla.

La mirada de Shinoa se entrecerró mientras se dirigía de nuevo al auto, murmurando un: — Si puedo.

— Tal vez tu visión no es buena. Quizás el auto sólo te odio. Puede-…

— No lo digas —le gruñó, percibiendo su cambio de tono.

Uy, la atrapó. Yuu raramente la veía molestarse de esa manera. Generalmente era al revés con la habilidad que ella tenía para molestar a todos por cualquier cosa, manteniéndose ruda y adorable al mismo tiempo.

Sonriendo, empujó un poco más— Sólo estoy diciendo que tal vez eres demasiado pe-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS, SHINOA…?!

La joven movió el auto a una velocidad impresionante, una que era prácticamente fatal en un área tan destruida como esa. Yuu se congeló por un momento, sorprendido por la repentina pérdida de control. Pero sus sentidos regresaron a tiempo para ver cómo el pie de Shinoa perdía el freno, cómo abría sus ojos en horror al acelerar hacia una enorme y vidriosa estructura. Moviéndose rápido, Yuu tomó el volante y giró el auto hacia la izquierda, dirigió su pie hacia el freno y lo estampó contra él con fuerza.

Respirando agitadamente, se giró hacia la chica de cabellos lila.

— ¡¿Estás loca?!

Le hubiera gustado gritarle más, pero lo que vio lo detuvo por completo. Shinoa Hīragi, la chica supremamente fuerte, tenía su cabeza inclinada hacia el frente, dejando que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos y sus manos estaban como puños sobre su regazo, intentando que dejaran de temblar. Tal vez lo imaginó pero, por algún momento creyó ver que su labio inferior temblaba antes de que ella lo mordiera lo suficientemente fuerte como para que incluso pudiera salir un poco de sangre.

— Oye, Shinoa…

La joven alzó la mirada con una expresión de molestia, intentando sacudir el incidente previo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero con tan sólo mirarla a los ojos podías saber que todo era una máscara. Le oprimía el corazón y le asustaba más de lo que pensaba, verla así.

Odiaba verla triste, y apenas se daba cuenta de eso, por lo que suspiró pesadamente, no creyendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

— Levántate.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡No lo haré! —le dijo totalmente en contra— ¡Aún no termi-…!

— No dije eso. Sólo levántate por un segundo.

Dedicándole una mirada confusa, Shinoa obedeció, levantándose de su asiento, posando su peso sobre el volante. Gruñendo, Yuu movió sus piernas y de un momento a otro se sentó en su lugar antes de llevarla hacia su regazo, causando que Shinoa se sonrojara furiosamente; esta se giró para ver al muchacho de cabellos negros con una expresión molesta, pero terminó encontrándose con un rostro completamente rojo, similar al suyo.

— Bien. Ahora puedes ver.

Shinoa parpadeó por un momento, estupefacta hasta que la realidad golpeó su cara. Podía ver. Ahora podía ver por sobre el volante y por los espejos. La soldado movió su pie riendo. Sus piernas apenas y eran lo suficientemente largas como para alcanzar el pedal. Aún si no pudiera, Yuu estaba debajo de ella con un perfecto acceso a los pedales por si a ella se le resbalaba el pie. Girándose una vez más se encontró con su mirada sobre ella, para después respingar por su repentina acción.

— Bueno, ¿vas a manejar o no?

Shinoa sonrió suavemente y se giró hacia el frente, Yuu la tomó de la cintura, viendo que se hizo algo hacia adelante.

Una hora después, Shinoa condujo hasta Shibuya, estacionándose frente al muro de la base, saludando a Guren, quien los estaba esperando. Él había programado que se reunieran ahí con él después de su pequeña excursión del día. Cuando vió la posición en la que ambos jóvenes estaban sonrió con picardía. Yuu se puso como tomate y se quedó viendo al suelo mientras salía del auto después de Shinoa. Había pensando en darle una gran patada a Guren y salir corriendo hacia la base antes de que pudiera recibir el contraataque, sin embargo todo se detuvo cuando sintió que algo tomaba su mano.

Su mirada se posó sobre Shinoa, quien sonreía y tomaba su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. Respingó un poco, sin embargo continuó con su mirada tsundere, incluso podríamos decir que estaba más rojo que antes al momento en que la joven lo jalaba directamente hacia Guren. Sin embargo, Yuu fue ganando más confianza con cada paso al notar que le gustaba la forma en que la mano de Shinoa se fundía con la suya, lo que hacía que con su dedo pulgar hiciera varios círculos en el reverso de la palma de la chica, sobre sus nudillos.

Guren simplemente no podía controlar su risa al verlos a los dos parados frente a él, pero eso fue hasta que Shinya se acercó a su persona, al parecer después de terminar una conversación con uno de los guardias de la puerta. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del teniente coronel, y disparó una mirada de complicidad a los dos jóvenes, riendo en voz baja.

Mientras que Guren se giraba para discutir con su juguetón novio, Yuu pasó su mirada a Shinoa, a quien aún tenía sujetada de la mano. Ella sonreía, viendo casi con nostálgia a los dos hombres mayores que discutían (Guren) y reían (Shinya).

Después de un rato, la chica de cabello lila se dio cuenta de la mirada verde que estaba posada sobre ella, cerró sus ojos y le regaló una dulce sonrisa, entintada con algo de tortura y problemas, es decir, su típica mueca. Yuu, al regresar su mirada hacia los mayores, de pronto sintió un desbalance en su posición y se percató de cómo Shinoa, quien se puso de puntitas, presionó sus labios suavemente sobre su mejilla.

— Gra-cias~... —le dijo ella riendo levemente contra su piel.

— D-De nada… —le respondió él, encontrando de pronto un pedazo de vidrio roto cerca de su pie inmensamente interesante.

Shinoa rió por su timidez, así que abrió sus ojos y repitió juguetonamente su anterior argumento— Yuu, realmente me quieres~

Pero en esta ocasión, él sólo sonrió.

* * *

 **Suki:** Bueno, este no es un escrito reciente, sino de hace rato. La historia me pareció tan divertida que no pude evitar pedir permiso para traducirla. Como siempre es YuuNoa, pero aquí hay un poco GureShin, que es de mi total agrado para ser honesta. Espero que les guste.

¡Saludos!


End file.
